


And When You Came

by froma2zee



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froma2zee/pseuds/froma2zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.<br/>When Abbie Mills, a nurse at Mercy General Hospital is brutally attacked and almost killed, she has no where left to go. The moment Nick Amaro met her she was in his head and when she came to stay with him temporarily it becomes hard for him to want her to leave. But he has been through the love thing and this was supposed to be strictly professional. So why was he so drawn to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abbie sat on the gurney watching as her house burned down.  
The medic wiped the blood coming from her busted forehead and sutured the wound.  
She couldn't understand how she missed the signs.  
Her light being on, or the open blinds.  
The back of her head where he hit her throbbed.  
Her vision was starting to blur.  
She knew she had a concussion and probably smoke inhalation.  
The oxygen mask was put on her and she was pushed back and loaded into the car.  
She felt herself drift out until her world went black.  
She woke up in a room full of white.  
She saw two people walk into her room.  
Detectives.  
"Hi Abbie. I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Amaro. We are from the Special Victims Unit. Can you tell us what happened?" the tall brunette woman said.  
Abbie sat up wincing a little from the soreness in her ribs.  
"I came home. It was about 2am, I had a late shift at the hospital because I'm a nurse. I noticed that my blind were up and that the kitchen light was on. I didn't remember leaving like that but it was late and I was tired so I didn't really pay attention to it. I took a shower and I uh, I started walking towards my bed and he hit me from behind. He hit me so hard I just, fell. Like I was down. And then..." she said.  
She tried to blink the tears away but they fell anyway.  
"Shit. Uhm I'm sorry." she said hurriedly wiping them.  
"Its okay, go on. Continue so we can catch him."  
"He just started beating me. I tried to cover my head but I'm pretty sure that first blow did all the damage. I blacked out after a while. I remember waking up to a room filled with smoke and I grabbed my phone and called 911. My neighbors Gary and Mike came in and got me. They saw the house and saw lights on inside and my car. Then the ambulance came I passed out again and I woke up to you guys." she said pursing her lips.  
"Did you see the man's face? Did he say anything to you?"  
"No. I didn't see him and he said nothing."   
"Is there anyone that you have had conflict with in the last months?" Detective Amaro spoke for the first time.  
He was average height and either Hispanic or Italian, she couldn't really tell.   
"My boyfriend and I split on less amicable terms. He was not happy about our break up at all. But I don't think he was that crazy to want to kill me. But other than that no." she said wincing again.  
"Okay well after you get discharged, do you have family to go to?"  
"My family is in Jamaica. I moved here when I was sixteen going on seventeen. I have nobody up here." she said.  
She felt frustrated and let this be known as she rubbed her hands through her hair and groaned.  
"I'll just get a hotel. I'm glad I have insurance on my house because this is the biggest hole I have ever been in." she said.  
She lay back down.  
"Okay well we're done with the questions for now. We will try to find some living arrangements for you and then we will continue the investigation." he said.  
"Thank you." she said.  
"Try to get some rest okay Abbie?" Detective Benson said.  
"Okay. I'll try."  
These were going to be the worst days of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie is discharged and Nick has a revelation.

Nick Amaro was captivated by the beauty of the woman they were questioning.  
She had been attacked in her home and the perp had set the house on fire in a murder attempt.  
Her name was Grace Abigail Mills, known as Abbie, and she was a nurse at Mercy General Hospital.  
She was small and petite with chocolate skin, almond eyes, and pouty lips. Her hair was in tight curls and framed her face.  
She looked amazing even bruised up.  
He didn't realize he was staring until he heard Olivia introducing him.  
Olivia ended up asking most of the questions until he had finally found his voice.  
Now they were at the precinct trying to figure who their suspect was.  
"Luke Morales is Abbie's ex boyfriend. He has a prior assault charge from 06 before she and him began dating. They were together for two years. Now Abbie says that he was never violent towards her but he was upset when they broke up." Olivia explained.  
"Well look into him anyways. Somebody wanted this girl dead for a reason, she needs to be put in protective custody. Do any of you guys have space in your house?" Cragen asked.  
"Well I live with Cassidy so I would have to ask him. We have two bedrooms though." Olivia said.  
"I'm in a one bedroom Cap."Fin informed.  
"Well I live in a flat so I wouldn't have any space at all." Was Rollins' reply.  
"Well Zara is in school so I have two rooms open, she'll be here for Thanksgiving though. She can stay with me." Nick said.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure. I have more than enough space so I don't see why not."  
"Okay well that settles it then. When Abbie is discharged, pick her up and bring her here. We will discuss the arrangements here and everything will be paid for." Cragen said before walking back to his office.   
Nick pulled up to the hospital's pick up entrance.  
He got out of his car only to find Abbie waiting by the door.  
She was short,petite and curvy. Her hair was in a wild curly mass on her head.   
She had on sweat pants and a tight tank top with Bred 11's.   
He was impressed with her shoes.  
"Hey, I'm gonna take you to the precinct first okay? Captain just wants to brief you on your living arrangements. You'll be living with me because we still haven't caught on to a suspect, and obviously this was a personal crime. I'm the only one with space and I'm the only one with an actual house. I have a daughter who will be coming for Thanksgiving but she goes back and forth between me and her mom so she isn't here all the time." he said.  
"Aww how old is she?" she asked.  
"She is six. She just started first grade this year." he said.  
"Aww she's a baby!!!! That's when they are the cutest." she said with a laugh that turned into a groan as she grabbed her side.  
"I have to remember that three of my ribs are cracked. I don't how you can forget something like that, but leave it to me to do it." she said rolling her eyes.  
He pulled up to the precinct and helped her out the car gently lifting and easing her out.  
"Thank you." she said leaning into him for a short minute; even though he had helped her it still hurt.  
Nick wrapped his arm around her and helped her walk into the precinct.  
The elevator doors opened to let them in and he sat her at his desk.  
She was breathing hard and he knew she was in pain.  
"Hello Abbie. So I'm pretty sure Nick briefed you slightly but we will be giving you a stipend to take care of any expenses you have. You'll be there until we close the case. Nick is well trained and there will always be a cop on the street. We will protect you Abbie, no matter what." Cragen said.  
Abbie smiled,  
"I really appreciate it. Does this mean I have to leave now?" she asked.  
"Well I mean I figured you would want to get home and rest but if you don't want to leave you don't have to." Cragen said before walking away.  
She turned to Nick.  
"It hurts to walk Nick. I don't know if I can make it back down there." she said.  
Her breaths were shallow and he started wonder how much pain she was really in.  
"Stay in the chair and I'll roll you to the car." he said getting behind the chair and pushing her.  
"Okay well bye guys!!! Ow I shouldn't have screamed that." she said gasping for air.  
"Yeah we definitely have to get you home. You need to rest. A lot." he said.  
They made it to his house and she was asleep.  
He didn't want to wake her from the much needed rest so he got out the car and carried her inside.  
She was light which wasn't surprising considering her size.  
He placed her in the guest room bed and placed his heating pad on her side before walking out of the room.  
Abbie sat up in the most comfortable bed she had ever been in. She felt like she was laying in a cloud. She pulled the heating pad off of her side and slowly made her way out of the bed.  
She walked downstairs to the kitchen finding a note taped to the refrigerator.  
'Hey, I'm at work. You slept all day and night so I know you're hungry. There is food in here that you just have to warm up. You can make yourself at home. I'll be home around ten. -Nick'  
She opened the door and grabbed a Tupperware container filled with something, which turned out to be shrimp Alfredo.  
She put it in a bowl and warmed it up sitting at the island and eating in silence.  
The clock said five thirty pm.  
She slept that long? When they had got back from the hospital it was only two!  
Jesus... That threw her off. She would probably be up all night tonight.  
She curled up on the couch and turned on the tv.  
Nick came home finding Abbie curled up on the couch asleep. She had the covers bunched around her shoulders in a tight grip and her full lips in a small 'o'.  
He quietly went into the kitchen fixing himself a plate of Alfredo and putting it in the microwave.  
When he turned around she was up peering over the couch at him.  
"Hey, how are you?" he asked.  
She stretched, emitting a small groan/squeak before standing and making her way to the kitchen.  
"I feel better. That heating pad really helped so thanks for that. I can't believe I'm still sleeping! But I know its cuz of the trauma. My body is working to repair itself and its better to do when I'm not moving." she said.  
She walked over to the bar and picked up one of the pictures in a frame.  
"This your baby girl?" she asked.  
"Yeah that's my Zara." he said coming to stand next to her.  
The photo was one of Zara standing in a holding cell.  
She had come to the precinct and when Rollins asked her if she wanted to she jumped at the chance.  
Weird kid but he couldn't blame her, he was a cop and her mother was in the military.  
"She has to be the most gorgeous little girl I've ever seen. She is beautiful." she said gushing over the other photos.  
"She is my greatest achievement. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. This Thanksgiving is the first one she will spend with me since the divorce. Her mother is always trying to keep her for holidays. I had to get it court ordered." he said putting the picture back in its place.  
"Damn. I've never been married. Sucks because I'm almost thirty." she said with a shrug.  
"Pardon my asking, but how old are you?"   
He didn't want to offend her at all, that would be more than awkward.  
"I'm 27." she said with a laugh.  
"Well you still have time if that's your goal. You never know what could happen in the span of three years." he said walking back and putting his plate in the sink.  
"I guess. Maybe that's true. Anyway, you wanna watch a movie or something?"   
"Sure. I'm off tomorrow anyway." he said.  
"Well I like Horror, and there's a zombie movie marathon on!!" she said turning quickly before stopping suddenly and leaning on the chair.  
She was suddenly winded, a sharp pain racing through her side.  
"Holy shiz!" she said gasping for air.  
He rushed over to her helping her sit into the chair.  
She had his hand in a death grip, her eyes squeezed shut, gasping for air.  
He pulled her head down into his chest until he felt her breathing deepen and even out.  
She sat up and back.  
"I turned too fast. Way too fast. Can you get me the heating pad again?" she asked.  
"Of course. Geez you scared the hell outta me. I'll be back. I'll bring you your painkillers too okay?" he said.  
"Yeah thank you." she said.  
He came back downstairs with her things finding her wrapped up in a little ball on the chair.  
He placed the heating pad on her side before going to get her a glass of water.  
He brought the pills and water to her as she sat up.  
"Thank you. Okay now onto the zombies!" she said with a giggle.  
They watched three movies before she was out like a light.   
Her head was tucked into the crook of her arm, her long lashes fluttering slightly against her cheeks.  
Her lips were pink and looked absolutely kissable.  
He shook his head clearing that thought out of it.  
He picked her small frame up and took her upstairs to her room before going to his.  
He was attracted to the victim; the woman who he was protecting, the woman who was going to leave as soon as the case was solved.  
He was definitely in trouble


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's daughter Zara comes to stay and drops some six year old wisdom on her dad that has him contemplating things with Abbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you'll love Zara!

The weeks went by and work hit him like a brick.  
It was the Sunday Zara was driving in and he had taken the day off to prepare for her arrival.  
Abbie had been asleep all day after she had twisted the wrong way the night before.  
She had hurt herself so bad she couldn't even walk up the steps.  
He'd put her in the bed and gave her painkillers and she hadn't been up since.  
There was a small knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Its me!!" he heard the familiar voice of his baby girl.  
"Me? I don't know a Me." he said.  
"Daddy, its Zara!"   
"Oh Zara! I know her!" he said opening the door and opening his arms as she rushed into them.  
"Hello baby girl! I missed you so much." he said planting her little face with kisses.  
"Hello Nick."  
His ex wife.  
Right.  
"Hey Maria." he said grabbing Zara's bags and going to put them in her room.  
He came back downstairs to see Maria still there.  
"Anything you need Maria?" he asked.  
"No, was just wondering how you've been?"   
"I've been fine Maria. Thanks for asking." he said.  
She stood there blinking blankly.  
"Anything else?" he asked.  
"No. Uh Happy Thanksgiving." she said with a wave before bending and kissing Zara goodbye.  
He shut the door behind her.  
"Daddy look I lost my front teeth!" Zara said cheesing showing the large gap on the upper row of her mouth.  
"Ooh look at you! Did you get a present from the Tooth Fairy?" he asked.  
"Two whole dollars!" she said bouncing around.  
"Wow that's a lot!"   
"Daddy I'm hungry."   
"Alright well let's go eat! I have some Alfredo with broccoli and shrimp."   
Really it was only thing he knew how to make. Abbie had already began to cook and eat out more.  
"Oooh muy bien Daddy!"  
He sat her at the island and fixed her a plate.  
"So Zara, Daddy has a friend who will be living here with us for a while. Her name is Abbie and I don't know how long she'll be here for but I think you'll like her. She is really nice." he said.  
"Ooh where is she?" she asked bouncing up and down.  
"She is asleep for now. You'll meet her when she wakes up."   
"Is she nice?" she asked swinging her small legs.  
"Yes. She's very nice. You'll like her." he said.  
"Do you like her?" she asked twirling her fork, attention focused on her plate.  
"Yeah. She's cool."  
"Is she pretty?"   
"Yes, uh she's very pretty."  
"Is she your girlfriend? If she's pretty and nice and you like her then, she should be your girlfriend. Cuz you're pretty and nice too and that matches." she said stabbing a piece of shrimp before shoving it into her mouth.  
Nick was shocked and somewhat amused at her logic. It made sense in her six year old mind.  
"No she's not my girlfriend. She's just my friend."  
"But why? You guys match Daddy. My friend Lisa, her mom has a boyfriend, and she said that he is her soul mate because they match. Since you and Abbie match, she's your soul mate." she said picking at a tomato before pushing it to the side.  
"Well it doesn't really work like that sweetie. Anyway you'll meet her when she wakes up."  
He tried changing the topic on hand. The fact that his daughter knew all of that scared him more than the fact that he'd slightly entertained the thought of Abbie being his soul mate. He'd avoided Abbie all month after his revelation of attraction for her; working late at the precinct, going out with the squad for drinks, and when there was nothing else to do, he just drove around until he knew she would be asleep. He left early in the morning, he knew it was wrong to act like that; he was a grown man and he was acting like he couldn't handle a little crush.  
Now that Zara was here, he really didn't have a choice but to be home.  
He heard rustling upstairs and knew that Abbie was probably getting up.  
Sure enough he heard her softly pad down the stairs.  
She walked into the kitchen, her curls piled into a bun on top of her head, tight tank and short shorts wrapping around her curvy body.  
"Hello." she said looking between he and Zara.  
"Hi Abbie, I'm Zara! I'm my Daddy's daughter!" Zara said climbing down off the island and hugging Abbie.  
"Well nice to meet you Zara. You are even cuter in person." Abbie said bending and wrapping Zara in her arms.  
Zara hugged back and then pulled away.  
"Abbie, you're so pretty!" she said.  
Abbie's eyes lit up as she smiled in amusement.  
"Thank you! You are gorgeous too. What did Daddy have you eating baby?"  
"Shrimp Alfredo. Daddy always makes Shrimp Alfredo." Zara said.  
"Well how about I make you some of my special food tonight. I'll let you help!"   
Zara spun around eyes bright with excitement,  
"Daddy she said I can help!"   
"I heard! Lucky you!" he said with a smile.  
She turned back to face Abbie,  
"Can Daddy help too?"   
"If Daddy wants too. If he isn't too busy of course he can." Abbie said standing.  
"Come on Abbie I wanna show my new holiday clothes. My mommy said I have to wear it on Thanksgiving." Zara said grabbing Abbie's small hand and running with her back upstairs.  
Nick chuckled. He wasn't surprised by how taken with Abbie Zara had been.  
Like father, like daughter.  
Abbie came back downstairs ten minutes later Zara nowhere in sight.  
"She crashed. We were talking about her new outfits one minute, I put her outfits in the closet for her, turned around and she was out. So I tucked her in and came back downstairs. She is adorable Nick." she said.  
"I'm gonna go to the grocery store and get some things I'll need for cooking tonight and other stuff that she can have for the rest of the time she'll be here." she said grabbing her keys and walking out the door.  
She came back with bags in her arms.  
He walked to her car and saw the back was still full of bags.  
How many groceries did she buy?  
They went back and forth unloading the car until his counters and island were full of bags.  
She pulled out bags of fruit snacks, goldfish crackers, juices, fruits, bacon, eggs, Eggo waffles, milk, chocolate syrup, and various other things that kids loved eating. She began to put everything away.  
He hadn't seen his cabinets and refrigerator this full since he was married!  
"Thank you Abbie. Cuz I would have had no idea what to get and I'm the one with the kid." he said.  
"Well you're a cop so I take it you didn't really do that much grocery shopping when you were married and now you pretty much live by yourself so understandable. Doesn't make you a bad parent or anything. Just a provider. You had gender roles in your marriage didn't you?" she asked.  
"Well kinda. I mean I cleaned and cooked on my off days. But usually I was too busy. I did my own laundry and hers when I had the chance. I didn't put all the responsibilities on her even though I was the provider. It just didn't feel right." he said.  
"You're a good guy then. Some men think otherwise. My ex was like that. That's one of the reasons we broke up. He wanted me to marry him, quit my job, and become a stay at home mom. He also wanted four kids. He worked twelve hours too. Me alone with four kids for twelve hours doing nothing but cooking and cleaning and being the stereotypical dutiful obedient wife? I think not. I don't mind a child or two but I'm to much of a free spirit to be tied down that much. I like contact and cuddling and being alone in a house by yourself for twelve hours sounds depressing. Plus I love my job. We clashed a lot. He asked me to marry him and I said no. That's why we broke up. It was hard but necessary. He wanted to be in control." she said.  
"Was he always controlling?" he asked.  
"Yeah in way, he had a mean jealous streak. And he didn't need alcohol at all. When he drank he became a different person. He wasn't an alcoholic, he just wasn't the person you enjoyed at functions. He hated seeing me talking to other men. So I guess you could say he was a little controlling. It was nothing I couldn't handle though. But it just got to be annoying after a while. We wanted different things and had different outlooks on life." she said shaking her head.  
"Yeah in the beginning you think they are the most amazing person and then later in life you wonder how you ever thought you had something in common with them."  
"People change once they get comfortable. They stop trying to impress you and true colors come out. By then you're already under their spell." she said.  
He shook his head in agreement,  
"You're already in love and when they change you want to blame it on something else because you don't want to lose them and admit to yourself that you've been duped."   
"Yes! That's pretty much it. Sad but true. Only for the relationships that don't work. You just gotta hope you have a genuine person." she said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
There was a silence between the two as they pondered over the accuracy of the conversation as both of their exes had been exactly that.  
"Well that was deep." Nick said with a nervous chuckle.  
"Yeah." she said with an exasperated sigh.  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked.  
"A little. I'm not as sore and my flexibility is slowly coming back. I'm good I guess." she said.  
"Well that's good. You're eye is healing up nice too. I was getting scared for a second. I thought I was gonna have to rush you to the hospital the other night." he said.  
"I just needed to stop doing things and rest. Your body heals faster. I kept trying to convince myself I was fine. Trying to be tough girl Abbie but as you can see that was not working out so well." she said with a laugh.  
He chuckled along with her melodic laugh.   
"Well I'm just glad you figured it out." he said.  
She grabbed a pack of fruit snacks and a juice, an applesauce cup and some graham crackers.  
"She can have two of these before dinner cuz I know she'll be hungry. I'm gonna get started on dinner." she said going to wash her hands. She began to pull out the ingredients which was obviously some kinda chicken dish because she was pulling out boneless chicken breasts. Some kinda powdery seasoning he guessed. A big bag of rice. Various other things he couldn't name if he tried.  
"What's cooking?" he asked.  
"Jerk and curry chicken and rice. Do you like spicy foods? Cuz if not I can just make jerk." she said.  
"I like spicy foods but not things that are super spicy." he said.  
"Oh well in that case, I'll just make jerk. Cuz curry is pretty up there in the spicy range." she said chuckling before cutting the chicken into small fajita like strips, she began to season them and then washed her hands before taking out a pan and placing it over the stove. She took out his big spaghetti pot and filled it with water, presumably for the rice.  
She grabbed what he recognized as plantains and began to slice them and sprinkle them with cinnamon and sugar.  
She grabbed the chicken and put it in the pan and then poured two cups of rice in the boiling water.  
She grabbed a smaller pan and put butter in it, letting it melt before putting the plantains in.  
She cooked down some cabbage and then sat down letting everything do its own respective cooking.  
Zara came down the steps already excited.  
As she walled into the kitchen, noticing the food cooking on the stove, her wide snaggle toothed grin turn into a frown.  
"Abbie!! I thought you said I could help?!" she said with a slight pout.  
"And you will Zara. That other part is too dangerous and I don't want you to hurt yourself. But you'll help me make the table and fix Daddy's plate. Is that okay?" Abbie said as she walked over to the kitchen to check on the food.   
She caressed Zara's face with a gentle smile before stirring the pans.  
"Everything is almost done Zara. Your job is coming up next!" she said sprinkling a little extra cinnamon on the plantains.  
She came back and sat down curling her feet underneath her. Zara came and snuggled up next to her and Abbie let her rest her head right next to her bosom while she stroked her hair.  
Ten minutes went past and Abbie got up taking Zara's hand and pulling her off the couch to go into the kitchen.  
Nick watched discreetly as Abbie grabbed Zara's stool and a stack of plates.  
Zara held one plate while Abbie served the food and then once everything was on it, she brought it and placed it on the table.   
Zara then placed the silverware and napkins around the plate before running to Nick and grabbing his hand and pulling him with all the strength her little body could muster.  
"Daddy come eat!!!! I fixed the table Daddy!" she said.  
He stood and walked over to the table and sat down at the head of the table.  
Abbie sat on the side to his left and Zara took the side to his right.   
"Abbie, this is really good! These plantains taste like my mom's." Nick said.  
"Your mama is an islander?"  
"Cuban, along with my father. Plantains were my favorite things." he said.  
"Yes! My mother makes the best fried plantains ever. We had a tree in our backyard. I used to go and pick them. She called me her little monkey cuz I could climb to the top and pick the best ones that hadn't been touched by the animals yet and just the right color. I was the biggest tomboy in my family. I got girlie when I turned fifteen and had my first real crush. Before that I was one of the guys." she said with a chuckle.  
" I could tell. When I picked you up from the hospital, you had on a tight tank, baggy sweatpants, and Bred 11's, and a big varsity jacket. I was impressed with your shoes. " he said.  
"Haha, yeah I guess that could give it away." she said.  
"I'm a sneaker head. But I do love anything with a heel. Not short heels either." she said with a shake of her head.  
"I can imagine. Most short girls like heels. You're what, five two?" he asked.  
"Yes well, really I'm five one point six. But any point after five gets rounded up right? Therefore, five two." she said.  
"Right."   
"Hey, don't denounce my confidence booster!" she said smacking his arm.   
He chuckled again listening to her laugh.  
"You and Daddy are silly, Abbie." Zara said grinning as she stabbed another plantain before putting it into her mouth.  
"Why thank you beautiful." Abbie said winking at her.  
"Jesus is this what they cook on a regular in Jamaica? I should have married a Jamaican." he said.  
Abbie cut her eyes at him.  
"Her mother couldn't cook?" she mouthed.  
"Not to save her life." he mouthed back.  
Abbie snorted before putting another mouthful into her mouth.  
"That's funny and to top it off the only thing you know how to make is Shrimp Alfredo. Oh, bless that child." she said.  
"Hey I can make Sloppy Joe and Coney dogs too! And black beans and rice!" he said.  
"Okay and is that all she ate? You guys probably stocked up on Kid Cuisine."  
"I love Kid Cuisine!" Zara said smiling up from her plate.  
"Mhm."   
Abbie looked at him pointedly and shook her head.  
"What? Its not my fault she was blessed with culinary challenged parents."   
She burst out laughing.  
"Culinary challenged? Haha, I like that. I've never had that problem in the family. I don't think anyone has in my family. You're kinda born cooking." she said.  
"Well in my traditional Cuban family, we had gender roles. So my dad worked while my mom cooked and cleaned. So the girls learned the cooking while I started working at twelve. Nobody complained cuz it was all we knew but when I got older, my views changed. I feel like it should be equal, so I cooked shrimp Alfredo as much as I could. An old girlfriend taught me in college. I also make a mean Amaro grilled cheese." he said.  
"Amaro grilled cheese? Its so good you gave it your name?" she said.  
"Oh baby, anything good gets my name." he said.  
"Did you just flirt with me?" she said with a grin.  
"I think that's what that was. I'm surprised I still know how." he said which made her burst out laughing.  
"Okay, so what's an Amaro grilled cheese?" she asked.  
"How about I make you one for lunch tomorrow? I don't have to work unless I'm called in." he said.  
"Okay, sounds like a plan." she said.  
They looked over and noticed that Zara wasn't at the table; in the midst of all their talking she had finished her food and sat in the living room watching TV

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said I love the unconventional. Amaro and Benson don't give me vibes at all. I wish people would stop shipping them. I was just thinking up stuff though while watching Sleepy Hollow and thought, "Hey that would be great."   
> Everyone will be in character, just with different lives other than the Svu squad.


End file.
